Twilight's Last Gleaming
by Honorable Villain
Summary: Alice forces Bella to go to her work's gala for the Fourth of July, and bring a date - or else. But what happens when Bella brings one person, and is immediatly drawn to another? And what about mystery persons date? This summary sucks. One-Shot.


**Hello, all. I am an alien from the planet Zorkon and am comepletely obbsessed with Twilight. lol. This is celebrating America's Independence Day, which, for all you non-Americans, means we like blowing up stuff in the sky that makes pretty colors. This is basically my celebration of that - Twilight style - and also my little procrastination on my real story. so, anyway this is my first fanfiction ever, so be nice. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, i do not in any way shape or form own Twilight, because if i did, i'd be finishing Midnight Sun right now, not here.**

"Alice," I whined. "Do I have to go?"

Alice had to go to a party tonight for her job, and insisted I go along. Which was bad enough, but she also said I needed to bring a date. Which was much, much worse.

"Of course you do!" she shouted, earning wearied looks from the other customers at the coffee shop. They had heard it every five minutes since we entered. "You're my best friend, plus I'll get to do your hair, and nails, and make up…" she finished dreamily, staring off into the distance.

"Well," I stalled, rapidly trying to think of an excuse. "Didn't you say that a date was mandatory? I wouldn't be able to find a date in time you know."

"Oh, don't worry 'bout that Bella dearest," Alice said sweetly with an evil look in her eyes. "I've already set you up on a date with Mike in case you couldn't find one."

Damn. I looked over to the counter, where Mike himself was currently taking orders. Noticing me looking at him, he waved, and mouthed 'can't wait for tonight'. Double damn. He was just like a puppy.

"Um, Alice?" I started hesitantly.

She snapped out of her trance. "Yes?"

"What if I found my own date? Would I still have to take Mike?" I internally shuddered at the thought.

"No, I suppose not. But if you don't show up with someone, I'm throwing all your clothes out and we're going shopping tomorrow!" she threatened.

This time, I shuddered for real. I loathe shopping, especially with Alice.

"Don't worry. I'll find someone…" I hope. There was no way I'd make my day any worse by going with Mike the Labrador retriever.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

There was three hours until the gala, Alice wanted me back in thirty minutes, and I still hadn't found someone to bring. I shook my head, resigning myself to a new wardrobe and a date with Mike.

I forgot to watch the ground while wallowing in despair, tripped, and fell into a wall of muscle. Luckily, it caught me, and pulled me up.

I looked up, and saw the largest man I have ever seen. How did one man get so big without any bear blood in him?

"You okay?"

"Oh, yeah." I laughed. "Don't worry about it. Me and the ground are good friends."

He chuckled. "I can tell. There was absolutely nothing there for you to trip over. Anyway, I'm Emmett."

"Yeah, that happens more often than not. I'm Bella. Wanna get something to drink?"

We went to a coffee shop; coincidently the same one Alice and I were at earlier this morning and sat down. I noticed some wary looks from a few of the regulars and sighed, knowing they thought that Alice would be here to hoin us.

After talking for nearly half an hour, I jumped to my feet, remembering that I had to go meet Alice and I still had no date. Well, other than Mike. Ick.

"What? What's wrong?!" Realizing how crazy I looked, I quickly sat down, and looked around the shop, glad that I hadn't drawn too much attention.

"Nothing," I shook my head, slowly getting an idea. "Actually, I have to go meet my psychotic best friend who's dragging me to her company gala tonight and I need a date or she's throwing out all my clothes and making me go shopping with her." Realizing I had been rambling again, I drew a shaky breath.

"Anyway, I was wondering if you would go with me? We can go as friends if you want." I looked down at my shoes, hoping fervently that he'd say yes.

"Look, Bella, of course I'll be your date!" he quickly put my fears to rest, getting up to pull me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Can't…breathe…Emmett…" I strangled out.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry 'bout that." He looked sheepish and put me down.

"It's fine. I can't think of what I would have done if you had said no. Alice is like a force of nature, you can't go against her. She wanted me to go with Mike Newton." I shuddered, repulsed.

"Wait, isn't he the creepy blonde guy that works here and hits on all the chicks?"

"That's the one," I said sadly. "Um, anyway, the party starts at five, and fireworks are at nine. Wear a suit and a red, white and blue tie. Umm, I think that's everything…"

"Well," he chucked, "I don't know where you live or where it's at."

"Oh," I realized. "I don't know where it's at either. Give me your phone number and I'll call you when Alice tells me and give you both addresses."

We switched numbers, and I skipped out of the shop, glad I finally thwarted Alice.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What do you mean you found a date?!" Alice screeched, obviously unhappily surprised.

"That's exactly what I mean. I have a date, and he's a guy, and not Mike Newton!" I finished proudly.

She glared at me, stomping over to the table, grabbed her phone, and called someone. I hoped it wasn't the police.

"Hello? Mike?" Oh boy. That was worse than the police. "Bella can't go to the gala after all, she's sick. So sorry." She slammed the phone down, an unnecessary motion, since it was a cell phone.

"Um, Alice? You still need to hang up." I chuckled as she stomped back over to the table and furiously pressed 'end'.

"Fine," she walked calmly over to me, and stared me in the eye. "But since you're being difficult, I pick the dress. And the shoes." Damnit! I thought I had finally gotten the best of Alice Cullen. She left, leaving me to trail after her like a puppy.

Walking after her, I heard rustling, and she backed out of her enormous closet holding two dress bags.

"Now, Bella, get into the shower. I'll leave your dress hanging on the doorknob when you're done.

Resigned to my fate, I walked sadly towards my bathroom.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Alice!!" I screeched. There was no way I would wear this.

"Yeees Bella?" she said amiably, knowing exactly what I was thinking.

"I am not wearing this thing! I'd look like a walking flag!" I protested, knowing it was no use.

"Why yes, Bella, you are," She told me, sickly sweet. "…unless you want an all-new wardrobe, hand-picked by yours truly."

I sighed, dropping my head into my hands as I stared at the patriotic monstrosity hanging before me.

It had a blue, starred, halter top, and the bottom was red and white-fringed stripes. It looked like it would go to just above my knees. Why did Alice even have this in her closet? I know that it's Fourth of July, but I didn't think even Alice would go this overboard.

After I put it on, I looked in the mirror, noticing in horror that it was even shorter than I thought. It only went down to about mid-thigh. I was going to kill her.

Walking out of the bathroom, I thought of all the possible ways I could kill Alice. Strangling her with the dress? No, she might actually enjoy being killed by 'fashion.'

Still musing, I walked straight into her night table, and bent over in pain, silently cursing. At least the bruise would be covered by the dress. Probably the only thing it covers; I thought bitterly.

"Bella!" Alice squeaked happily, obviously over being mad at me in favor of playing Bella Barbie.

"Come on, we only have an hour!"

"Um, Alice?"

"Yes?"

"Why do we need an hour to put shoes on?"

She shook her head sadly at me. "Silly, silly Bella. I'm gonna do your hair and makeup too!"

Great.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

One hour, a curling iron, and many makeup supplies later, Alice finally pronounced me finished.

"Oh, crap! I forgot to tell Emmett where our apartment was!" I was secretly happy; this meant I didn't have to go to that stupid gala.

"Don't worry Bella; I took the liberty of going through your phone and calling your date. He knows where our apartment is." She smirked at me, having thwarted yet another attempt to get out of going.

"And here are your shoes," she told me wickedly, handing the deathtraps to me as she walked downstairs.

They were silver, open toe stilettos with multiple straps winding around my ankle. She really was trying to kill me. I have to remind myself to never go against Alice again. Ever.

"I hate you Alice," I muttered as I was struggling to put them on.

And then the doorbell rang.

"Oh Bel-la!" Alice sang from downstairs. "You're date's here! Why don't you let him in?

Standing on shaky legs, I attempted to walk out of Alice's room, down the stairs, and to the door. Lucky for me, I only fell twice getting out of her room, and none at all getting down the stairs until I got to the bottom.

"Remind me why you're my best friend again?" I said through clenched teeth as I hung for dear life to the table.

Choosing to ignore it, she just gestured to the door. As I wobbled towards it, I threw her the finger as I clung to the doorknob, opening it.

"Hey Emmett!" I said, trying to pretend to be happy.

"Hey Squirt," he said cautiously, obviously noting my malice. "What's wrong?"

I pointed to where my roommate was perched, cackling evilly. And then I noticed what she was wearing.

She looked like a flapper. Her dress was, if that was possible, shorter than mine, and covered in glitter. It was basically the same design, except it didn't have a halter top or fringe. And her hair had a glittery band circling it. At least we'd be matching flags.

Noticing Emmett gawking unabashedly at her, I elbowed him. What a mistake. I just gained another bruise.

He then turned his gaze to me, and stared until I pushed him, not making the mistake of elbowing him again.

Shaking his head, he muttered, "Sorry," and somehow managed to look like a sad teddy bear. "You guys look…nice?"

Smiling, I laughed, and something occurred to me.

"Hey Alice, didn't you say everyone needed a date?"

"Well, about that…"she began. "I just said that to get you to bring someone…"

"Emmett, can you hit her for me?" I pleaded, giving him my best puppy dog eyes.

"Why can't you?"

"I can't walk over there."

After Emmett was done laughing, Alice finally said it was time to go and told us we were taking the Porsche.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Looking around, I was glad for two things. One was Emmett, who kept catching me when I fell, and the other was that every other woman here was dressed as ridiculously as Alice and me.

I particularly noticed one, who looked absolutely perfect. She was amazingly gorgeous, with blonde hair. She was dressed in a royal blue knee-length strapless dress covered in stars with a bow in front. Of course, part of why I noticed her was that Emmett was staring unabashedly at her. The other reason was her date.

He was the most stunning man I have ever seen. His hair was a color I have never seen before, and looked like new bronze. He was relatively tall, and was slim, but muscular. He was also pale as snow.

He turned, and looked straight at me. I gasped. His eyes, they were green, like emeralds or meadows. They were absolutely beautiful. He smirked at me, I noticed I was still staring at him with my mouth open, and the spell was broken. I immediately looked at the floor, feeling the blood pool in my cheeks. He clearly thought that I was an idiot for staring so, and not noticing that he was taken.

But I was drawn to him, like Emmett was obviously drawn to the blonde. But they were together, and he was completely unavailable for someone like me, or for anyone for that matter. Dejected, I turned to Emmett, who was still staring at her, and whispered in his ear "They're here together. Now stop staring!"

Shaking his head, he agreed, and we walked over to the bar, both lost in our thoughts.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**EPOV**

"Thanks again for doing this Rose," I said to her as we walked through the door. "I couldn't stand another one of these things single. Tanya just won't take a hint."

"Sure, sure. Just don't forget that you owe me." She smirked, thinking of what she could use the favor for.

Feeling someone stare at me, I turned and was immediately captivated by a pair of chocolate brown eyes. Staring into them, I felt ashamed that I was staring at her when, for all appearances, I had a date. But then I realized that Rosalie was currently having a staring match of her own with chocolate girl's date. Obviously they were as together as we were. Glad that that was solved, I smirked at her. That seemed to shake her out of her stupor, and she stared at the floor, blushing profusely. Disappointed, I looked away as well, noticing her whispering in her date's ear, and rethought my conclusion of them not actually being a couple.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**BPOV**

"Bella, Emmett, you two definitely deserve each other," Alice complained. She had just come from dominating the dance floor with a tall, leonine, blonde guy. "Neither of you want to do anything but sit around and drink." She pouted, and looked over to where her dance partner was. Interestingly, he was talking to the couple Emmett and I had…noticed…earlier.

The bronze-haired man, looking up, caught my gaze again. But this time, he didn't stare in my eyes. His eyes raked down my outfit and back up, smirking again. I jerked my head and glared at him, ignoring my blush. How dare he? He's obviously here with someone, and is still checking me out. He was clearly just one of those rich players. I mean, look at him!

I tuned back into Alice's conversation, pointedly looking away from Bronze Man.

"…his name is Jasper, and he is sooo nice! He has this really cute Southern accent and…" Ok, well Alice is just blabbering on about her dance partner.

Looking over at Emmett, I saw he was just as bored as I, so I stood up, pulling him up with me.

"Alice, we're going to get a few drinks, 'k?"

She looked a little put out by my interruption, and went back to Jasper, pulling him yet again to the dance floor.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Emmett, don't you think you should stop drinking?" I asked, worried. He was on his fifth drink and still going strong.

"No, I'm fine. Don't worry." He slurred, and held his glass out for more.

Sighing, I shook my head and took the glass to the bar.

"Could I have some coffee?"

A chuckling voice behind me startled me about a foot in the air.

I turned around, trying not to trip, knowing that it could only belong to the god. I was right.

"Yes?" I asked, annoyed that he was laughing at me.

"Never mind," he said, his voice like velvet, shaking his head.

"Here's your coffee ma'am," the bartender handed me Emmett's glass, full of coffee. Hopefully that would work. But I suppose that if he was drunk I'd have an excuse to leave early.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Bella," Emmett whined, only slightly drunk now. "Pleeease? Just one dance?" he pouted, looking at me with puppy dog eyes.

I sighed. I was a sucker for guilt trips. "Fine," I huffed. "One dance though, and that's it."

Ecstatic, he leaped up and pulled me over to the dance floor. Alice looked at us, and started laughing. She walked over to us, pulling Jasper with her. They seemed inseparable.

"Bella, please don't tell me you're going to dance?" She pleaded, still laughing.

"Yes," I sulked, "Emmett won't leave me alone until we dance at least once. I should've left him drunk."

"Don't kill anyone, then. And stay away from the tables." Laughing, she pulled Jasper off the dance floor, probably trying to get away from the disaster that is me.

I sighed, knowing that this would only end in humiliation for me.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"See Bella, this isn't that bad," Emmett whispered.

"Emmett," I sighed, "We've been dancing for two minutes and I've already stepped on you. How is this good?"

"You haven't fallen," he pointed out.

"Okay, I guess that's true. And I haven't run into anyone."

"See?" he asked proudly, "I'm right. This isn't that bad!"

"Okay, okay Emmett, you're right. This isn't that bad."

I spoke too soon, really. As soon as the words were out of my mouth, I tripped on air, and fell into someone's arms, spilling their drinks over both of us.

"Oh, crap!" I muttered, "I'm so sorry!"

"Don't worry about it."

Is that…? Please tell me it's not him! I looked up slowly, silently cursing until I looked into his beautiful green eyes. I was stupefied.

"Bella! Are you okay? I guess I spoke too soon. You really are a deathtrap." Emmett exclaimed. "Sorry for making you dance."

Pulling myself out of _his_ arms, I turned to Emmett, disappointed that the moment was ruined.

"It's fine Emmett," I sighed, looking down at my dress. "But I have to get this off the dress, or Alice will throw a fit."

He just laughed, already knowing how true that was.

"Here," bronze hair said, pulling me who knows where. "I'll help you get that out." He laughed to himself, shaking his head. "Goodness knows I've had practice."

"Um, okay?" it didn't look like I actually had a choice, as he was pulling me. I looked back at Emmett, and shrugged.

"Bella!" Oh, no. Please. Anyone but Mike…

_He_ looked at me, confused. I pleaded silently for him to get me out of this mess.

"Bella!" Mike dragged his date over to us, and stopped in front of me, his eyes raking over me. I glared, hoping he'd get the message.

"I don't think you heard me. So," he started, staring at me. "Alice said you were sick and couldn't come."

I rapidly tried to think of a believable answer, my mind whirling.

"Bella felt better, and didn't want to bother you, so she invited me." My savior responded. I looked up in wonder at him, and he winked.

"Huh," he responded, about to say something, but his date tugged on his arm and pouted, trying to drag him towards the dance floor. "Um, sorry, I've gotta go. Bye Bella!"

"Thank you!" I fervently told my mysterious savior. "I don't know what I would've done if I met him alone."

He chuckled, and starting walking again. "No problem. You looked like you needed a little saving, and since I was here…" he shrugged.

"Oh!" I realized, forgetting to walk for a moment. "I forgot to ask you your name!"

"I'm Edward," he said, laughing. "And you're Bella, as your boyfriend and friend called you?"

"Yep. Well, actually, my name's Isabella, but I like being called Bella," I rambled.

"Well, Isabella who likes to be called Bella, we need to get cleaned up. This is starting to set."

Startled, I looked down at my still soaked dress. I had forgotten all about it.

"Oh yeah. Where were we going anyway?"

"The restrooms," he explained.

"Oh, that would make sense." I muttered, looking down at my feet.

A finger lifted my chin up, so I was looking into his gorgeous deep green eyes, immediately forgetting whatever I was thinking of.

"Don't hide your face from me," Edward whispered softly, his face only inches away from mine. I instantly noticed that he smelled absolutely amazing.

"Uhh…" I said brilliantly, stupefied.

Letting go, he abruptly started walking away. Startled, I shook myself out of a daze, and tried to follow.

However, the world had evidently decided I hadn't made a fool of myself recently, and I tripped over nothing again. Braced to meet the ground, I was startled when, instead of hitting the ground, Edward caught me.

Trying not to look him in the eyes again, I stood up, still encircled by his arms.

"Um, Edward..." I began. "Remember? Dress?"

This time he was the one who seemed dazed. "Oh, yeah." Pulling away, he sniffed, trying to be inconspicuous.

"Did you just sniff me?" I asked, startled.

"Um, no?" he said, though it sounded like a question.

"Whatever," I shook my head, deciding to drop it. I really needed to get this stain out.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Walking out of the restroom, I looked around and noticed that I had no idea how to get back to the main room. Deciding to just walk in a general direction, I started walking.

Ten minutes later, I was even more lost than before and facing a dead end..

"Hello," a silkily smooth voice startled me. I jumped, and turned around. I tried to see what he looked like, but the light was behind him and all I could see was his outline.

"Um, hi?" I squeaked out, for some reason a little worried.

"You look a little…lost." He licked his lips, kind of like how I've always imagined the wolf in Little Red Riding Hood to do.

"Um, no. I'm fine." I lied, hoping he couldn't tell.

"Really?" he stepped closer. I stepped back.

"Yes," another squeak, another step forward, another step back.

"Because you look lost," he stepped forward again, and when I tried to step back, I felt the wall at my back.

"Well, I'm not." I tried to move to the side, but he put his arms to either side of my head, effectively trapping me. He stepped forward again, and breathed, "I'm pretty sure you're lost. And now, no one will hear you."

I tried to push him back, but he just grabbed my wrists and held them out, leaning in towards me. Panicking, I tried to remember everything my dad, the police chief of Forks, told me about getting someone to back off.

Remembering nothing, I sucked in a breath, and screamed as loud as I could, knowing it was futile. No one could hear me, and even if they could, he had me backed in a corner, literally. It was dark, and in his black suit, no one would even notice we were there.

He laughed darkly, and leaned in again, grinning wickedly. I clenched my jaw, and closed my eyes, turning my head, hyperventilating.

I was blacking out, and could vaguely hear someone growling words, and my attacker turning, surprised.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Bella? Bella! Wake up! Oh, please, wake up! What did he do to you?" An angelic voice was pleading, and was angry at something. I hoped that it wasn't mad at me…

My eyes opened slowly, blinking as everything came into focus. I was lying on the floor, I would guess, and someone was hovering over me, staring anxiously.

"What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Did I do something wrong?

"Do you remember anything?"

I tried to remember why I was on the floor, where I was, and why Edward was looking at me like that. Slowly everything came back to me. I tried to bolt up, but collided with Edward's head, which was still hovering over me.

"Ow…" I groaned, holding my head. "That hurt."

"Does that mean you remember what happened?" he asked anxiously.

"Yeah. What happened to the other guy?"

He shifted uncomfortably, looking everywhere but at me.

"Edward," I warned. "What happened to him? Where is he?" I asked forcefully, hoping he was nowhere nearby.

"Well… I kind of knocked him out. He's been out for a while," he sounded a little embarrassed.

"Oh," I sank back to lean against the wall. "Well that's okay then. Do you know who he is?"

"Sadly, yes. His name is James, and he's pretty high up here, so we have to hope he doesn't know your name otherwise he'd probably try to do something again."

I was silent, trying to take this in. The man who attacked me was James, whom Alice said knew everyone at the top of her company's ladder. And yet, Edward had no problem going after him when he saw me. Since I was assuming the growling voice I heard before I fainted was Edward.

'Bella? Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah. Don't worry, I'm fine. I wouldn't mind getting out of here though."

Without a word he picked me up and started walking.

"Um, Edward? I can walk on my own you know," I pointed out, hoping he would put me down. I didn't relish the idea of all the stares we would get when we walked into the main room.

"Not if you have a concussion. You hit your head pretty hard," he looked at me and smiled. "Bu don't worry, we're taking a back exit outside. No one will notice us." How did he know that that's what I was worried about?

Comfortable now, I snuggled closer to him, breathing deeply. He smelled amazing. I was starting to drift off, I was very tired.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Do me a favor? Don't fall asleep.?"

"Mm'kay. Talk to me?"

"About what?" We had reached a door that I hadn't even seen until Edward started to open it.

"Whatever you feel like. It will keep me awake."

"Okay then. Well, then I'm Edward Masen, I'm in college to be a children's doctor, my best friend is Jasper, and his sister, Rosalie, is my pretend date for this. Your turn."

He wasn't actually going out with the blonde? Hope rose in my chest, until I quickly squashed it, telling myself firmly that someone this perfect wouldn't go out with someone like me.

"Um, my name is Bella Swan, I want to be an artist, my best friend is Alice, and I just met Emmett, the man I'm here with, but we're only together for this because otherwise Alice would have thrown out all my clothes."

He stifled laughter, setting me down on the grass before taking his coat off and spreading it on the ground.

"Wouldn't want to get grass stains on that dress too," he said as explanation.

"But you're fine with staining your coat?"

"Yeah, its fine. Don't worry about it," he smiled invitingly and sat down, patting the ground next to him.

I nodded and sat down next to him, glad for the warmth of his body next to mine. I glanced at the sky, seeing that we were at the last gleams of twilight. It was almost time for the fireworks to start.

"Why would Alice have thrown out your clothes?"

I laughed. It was funny now. "Because she hates that I don't care a whit about fashion, and is always looking for excuses to get me a new one. Why did you come with Rosalie if you're just friends? If you don't mind me asking of course?"

"No, I don't mind at all. To tell the truth, one of the women here, Tanya, is always following me if I come without a date. I finally got tired of it and asked Rose to go with me."

I laughed. "That doesn't surprise me at all."

"Why?" he asked, shocked.

"Well, look at you! You're practically perfect! Of course you'd have women throwing themselves at you."

"You think I'm perfect?"

"Well…" I stalled, not wanting to admit that I did.

"So why are you here?" I asked, not so subtly changing the subject.

He laughed. "That was subtle. Well, actually, it's because my dad is the owner," he finished softly, embarrassed that his dad was so high up I guess.

That definitely explains why he didn't think twice about rescuing me from James. But when I said as much, he blatantly denied it.

"To tell the truth Bella, it didn't even occur to me. You were in trouble, so I rushed to save you. My dad had nothing to do with it." He looked deeply into my eyes, willing me to believe it. But why would he? How was it that it was so ingrained into him that he didn't think twice about saving me? Or was it just that he had to help _me_, Bella Swan, a lowly nobody? I didn't know, though I deeply wanted to.

"So…" he began, hesitant. "You're not actually dating Emmett?"

"Not unless you're actually dating Rosalie. And even if I was, I would break up with him next time I saw him." I giggled and pointed up towards the balcony, where Emmett and Rosalie were making out. He chuckled too, until we were laughing loudly.

This was when Emmett must have heard us, because he stopped, and looked down, worried. I waved him on, giving him a thumbs up, still laughing. Looking relieved, he went back to Rosalie.

Giving them their privacy, I looked back at Edward. He was staring intensely into my eyes, as if he could see into my soul. Then, he was leaning towards me, and gently, sweetly, kissed me. Fireworks exploded, and I was shocked, almost literally. I could feel electricity running through us, like magnets, pulling us together.

A flash went off, and I looked up, startled to see a beaming Alice with a camera in hand. Blushing profusely, I tried to move away, but Edward held tightly to my hand, not letting me move an inch.

"That's going to be our Valentine's Day card!" she announced proudly, waving the camera back and forth as the fireworks continued, celebrating America's independence.

Blushing more, if that was even possible, I looked away from the ground to Edward. He was smiling gently at me, silently saying that he was here for me.

Finally leaving us alone, Alice went up to the balcony to sneak a picture of Emmett and Rosalie, who were still oblivious.

Looking at Edward I asked, "So, were the fireworks I felt us or those?" I nodded towards the horizon, where brilliant bursts colored the dark night sky.

"Can't they be both love?" he replied, hugging me tightly, watching the firecrackers.

I glanced at him, shocked, but he pretended that he didn't notice, and I snuggled into him, deciding that it was an accident. He couldn't really love me, could he?

Loud roaring exploded through the night, and we jumped, stunned, and looked back at the balcony. Emmett was yelling at Alice, trying to grab the camera as she danced back and forth, taunting him, and Rosalie was laughing her hardest.

Gazing at Edward, my Edward, I thought that Independence Day was my new favorite holiday. I had gained Emmett, a big brother figure, Alice found Jasper, and I had Edward.

Our gazes locked, and we kissed again, in the light of the fireworks.

**Thank you sooo much for reading, i really appreciate it! I'll put the links to the girl's dresses on my profile as soon as i can. And watch out for my actual story! (cough now that im actually in the mood to write it cough) Now, this is the only time i'm going to ask for reviews (which i will respond to each and every one) so just click on the little green button!! please? Edward wants you to!**


End file.
